Now and Forever
by Baka-Neko-chan9
Summary: This is my version of Gakuen Alice. Mikan is an eleven-year-old with a very rare Alice. She is forced to go to Alice Academy and once there, she meets many friends that break her of her old habits and start new ones. This is obly a rough summary since I have no specific plot. (0/0)... ENJOY!
1. Ichi:: Mikan's First Day!

**Hey to all of you people out there reading this ridiculous story I wrote, I just wanted to say thank you! -3-. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters. If I did, Natsume wouldn't be such a jerk. **

Chapter 1

Mikan's First Day

It was just another peaceful day in the little town where a certain auburn-haired, bubbly, eleven-year-old girl lived. This girl was none other than Mikan Sakura. The sound of birds could be heard, childrens' laughter filled the air, and you could hear Mikan screaming that she was late for school. Like mentioned, just another peaceful day in this little town.

"Get walking! And if I get a call that you set another girl's hair on fire, you won't be aloud on the computer!" Mikan's beloved grandfather yelled at her as she ran he door. Mikan just mumbled a sarcastic remark and sped off towards her little school.

.

"What do you mean? Who is coming to take me away?" Mikan yelled at her teacher. Two men in black suits were in her class room, saying that they had to come take her away.

"These are people from a very pristigous school, Sakura-san. They say that you were chosen to get a scholarship to their academy. I'm so sorry." Mikan's teacher started to tear up. Mikan had no idea why, though.

Through out all of her years at this little school, she has gained a reputation of being a trouble-maker.

"We will take you home so you can say farewell to your family and gather up the necessities. Then, we will drive you to the academy in Tokyo. Please understand that you will not be able to see your family until you graduate." The taller of the two suited men said.

"I don't want to go unless you tell me what school it is!" Mikan screamed. She tried to run, but the blonde man just grabbed her wrist. Mikan then tried to thrash her way out of this man's grip, but he was too powerful.

"Misaki, I think she has the right to know where she is being taken." The blond holding Mikan said to the taller man.

"Fine, Narumi. Do you want to tell her or should I?" The taller man, which Mikan figured was Misaki, asked.

"I will. Mikan-sdan, you are going to Alice Academy! Congratulations! You are a very rare indeed. You have the Alice of Infinity. The very first one! Because of the rarity of your Alice, we will be giving your family a 'settlement' larger than the usual amount. We will be paying your family ¥ 90,000,000.00." Mikan's jaw dropped and she stared at the two men in front of her. These people are going to give her grandfather that much money just to go to a crumby school. Sue made up her mind then and there that she will go to Alice Academy.

"Okay. Now, can you tell me what an Alice is?" Mikan tried her best to pry it out of those two, but to no avail. All they kept saying was that they would tell her once they are at the school.

.

"Jii-chan, I have to go. You need the money and these people say that they won't take no for an answer. Don't worry, I will be very good. I love you. I will send you home some souveniers. Narumi-s3nsei said that that would be akay. I love you, Jii-chan. Please take really good care of yourself." Mikan started to cry as she gave her grandfather one last hug.

"Please, Mikan, be really good. I don't want you to get into any trouble. It is a great honor to go to Aloce Academy. Justremember that I will always support you no matter what. I love you, Mikan. And please, do not burn and or freeze someone of you do not get along with them. Be the Mikan that you were before everything happened. That bright, smiling, warm Mikan." And with those words said, Misaki and Narumi laoded Mikan up into the black car and theu were off, headed towards Mikan's new life.

.

"Welcome to Alice Academy! Here is your dorm and here is your luggage. Tomorrow will mark your forst day of classes and here is your uniform. Remember, this room is only temporary until we figure out your star ranking. Have a good night's rest, Mikan-chan. Your class room is Room B in the elementary division. See you tomorrow." With that, Narumi left Mikan all alone in her little room. She set her luggage down and did not bother harself with unpacking and just layed down on her bed. Tomorrow may as well be the biggest day in Mikan's short life.

Mikan quickly let the abyss known as sleep take control and had a dreamless sleep.

.

Mikan awoke to the annoying buzz of her alarm clock going off. She almost forgot that she now had to get up thirty minutes earlier just to be ready on time for school. Mikan quickly took a shower and put her new school uniform on. She then put her hair up in her trademark twin-tains that slightly curled at the end. Mikan didn't bother with putting anything else on and grabbed her bookbag. She was out the door of her temporary dorm by six-thorty. Man, was she going to be early, or so she thought.

On her way to school, Mikan got lost and couldn't find the elementary division. What was worse is that thirty minutes have passed by and she only had thirty more left to find the school. She started to silently weep to herself. Then the inevitable happened. Mikan, being the clutz that ahe is, accidently tripped over a rock on the pathway and she fell flat on her face. This only added to her crying.

"Oi, what are you doing, laying down in the middle of the walkway like that?" Mikan heard a male voice say from behind her. She looked up to see a person with raven-hair and garnet-red eyes. He looked around her age. Mikanquickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up to greet the boy in front of her.

"Oh. I justfell. Hello, My name is Mikan Sakura and I am kind of lost. Could you please help me?" Mikan asked with her nicest smile plastered across her face.

"As if. I just wanted to ask you why you were blocking my way." Mikan was taken aback by his words and she gazed at this boy like he was crazy.

"Oh. Sorry to bother you. Just wanted to know of you knew which way the elementary division was." Mikan put the saddest look on her face and started to walk off in a random direction. She felt a hand jerk her back and she closed her eyes. When she re-opened them, they were no longer a pretty hazel, but a blood red.

"Can I help you with something?" Mikan said in a very scary and demonic voice while turning around. Once she turned around, she found that the same raven-haired boy was the one grabbing her shoulder.

"Fudge. Calm down. I didn't mean to fudging make you angry. I just wanted to see what your Alice was."

"Fist, tell me your name." Mikan demanded. Man, can she be really scary when she wanted to be.

"Fine. I am Natsume Hyuuga. Happy now?" Natsume answered.

"Yes. Very. I have the Alice of Infinity. I have no idea what it is, but Narumi-sansei said that I am the only person ever born with this type of Alice." Mikan said, proud of the fact that she was special for once in her life.

"What can you do with your Alice?" Natsume asked, not impressed at all by the sound of this girl's Alice. In fact, he really wondered what this type of Alice was.

"Well, I can start fires like this." Mikan produced a small flame in the middle of her palm. "I can also teleport." To demonstrate this, Mikan just teleported from ome side of Natsume to the other. "I can also make myslf invisable." Within seconds, Natsume could no longer see Mikan. "I can also make ice." And Mikan suddenly froze Natsume in place."And much more. So, what's your Alice?" Mikan finaly asked, closingnher eyes and re-opening them, changing them back to their original hazel color.

"What is up with your eyes? One minute they are hazel, then they are as red as mine, and now they are back to hazel." Natsume exclaimed. It was hard for him to believe that this girl's eyes even changed colors like that.

"Actually, that is just a family trait. Many peoplemsay that my eyes only turn red when I am really angry, but I say otherwise. There is only one other emotion that turns them red. Now, can you please tell me what your Alice is? And can you show me where the elementary division is?" Mikan asked, now calmed down from her fit of rage.

"Fine. I have the Alice of Fire and I can take you to the academy, Polka." Wait, why did he jist call her Polka? Then it clicked. That Natsume was a true pervert.

"Cool! Now I can finally have met someone that won't be afraid of me." Mikan clapped for joy. Ever since she figured out that she can manipulate fire, everyone has been afraid of her.

"I am still fudging creeped out by your eyes though." Mikan stopped clapping and looked glum. She had not thought of that before. She thought that it was her Alice that people were scared of. That just ruined her day. "Hurryup. Jinno will kill us if we are late." Natsume added in a nonchalant and monotone voice.

.

**Thanks you so much for readin this story. I am sorry if there are any grammer or spelling misrakes. I am a newb at eriting and I am still young. Please review. It would make Tei-kun's (me. yes I am a girl and ise the honorific kun.) day! -3-**


	2. This is info for you all

This is an update for all of you aho read my stories. I am goin to quit on them for a little bit.. like five or six months.. This is only so I can focus on my story that I am posting on Wattpad.. Please do nit be mad.. Just to make it up, here is a little bit of the first chapter..

Prologue

7 years ago

My parents and I were on our way back from the ice cream parlor. That's when I felt something smash into our car and everything went black. I was eight, so I was somewhat small.

When I woke, I was in an all white room in an uncomfortable bed. I heard beeping noises and saw that there are needles and tubes sticking out of my arms. There was an oxygen mask covering my face. I looked around and saw a nurse enter my room. She gasped, seeing that I was awake.

"Docter, she's finally awake! The patient is finally out of the coma!" The nurse yelled through the intercom thing. A few seconds later, a young docter ran into the room. His hair was short and a natural strawberry-blond. His eyes were a pretty emerald green. Those emerald green eyes widen in shock as he sees me trying to sit up.

"This is a miracle! Sweetie, lay back down. You have just got out of a coma and you are really weak. I am so glad that you are still alive." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, still half asleep.

"I am Dr. Brown. I have been taking care of you for the past six months."

'Wait a second! Six months? That means that I have missed my birthday and I am now nine.' Is whay I had thought.

"Where are they?" I asked suddenly, remembering my mother and father.

"Where are who?" Dr. Brown asked me, with one of his eyebrows raised.

"My mommy and daddy. Where are they?" I asked, growing impatient. I was never a patient chid to begin with. The docter looked at the floor and muttered something that I couldn't hear. "Where. Are. My. Mommy. And. Daddy?" I asked once more.

"I'm so sorry, they are no longer alive. They died shortly after arriving at the hospital. Here. It's a note from both of them." Dr. Brown had said, and handed me a piece of yellow paper. It read:

'Dear Deohgee,

We love you so much. We are so sorry that we will not be able to see you grow up as we promised. We love you and we don't want you to feel bad about us dying. It is a very natural thing and it would've happened at one time or another. We are just glad that you will be able to live. When you get better, go back to the house and go into the closet in the master bedroom. There, under a bunch of boxes, you will find a really old, decoritive box. Open it and call the number listed on thenunderside of the lid. We hope you live a long and happy life. We will miss you as much as you will miss us. Please be strong, for us. Never forget about us. We love you with all of our hearts and please be strong.

With all the love in the world,

Mommy and Daddy.'

I read the note and started bawling my eyes out. Dr. Brown came over and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"I am so sorry. I wish that this wouldn't have happened. You are so young, you don't need to be going through this. Trust me, I know it hurts to lose your parents at such a young age. My parents died in a robbery when I was nine. Tomorrow, you will be well enogh to get out this hospital. Then, we will arrange it so that you can go grab all of your personal belongings. You are going to a Safe House until we find an adult tht can take care of you." I nodded my head and fell back asleep, waiting for the next day to come.

Once I had wakened, I was discharged from the hospital and I was drove to my old house. I had immediately ran into the master bedroom and looked for the box. Once I found it, I grabbed a cell phone that Dr. Brown had lent me and dialed the number under the lid.

"Hello? May I ask who this is?" The voice on the other end of the line had asked.

"I am the daughter of Jessica and Walter Starr and I was told to call this number." I had explained, trying to fight back tears.

"Oh, Deohgee! I am your Uncle Sasuke! How are those two?" He asked. I had bit back tears at the mention of my parents.

"They died because of a drunk driver. I have just gotten out of a coma and I got a note saying that I was to call this number." I had said, with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I am so sorry. Okay, I was informed that if those two were to ever die before you could be emancipated, you are to come live with me. So, pack your stuff and I will be over in about three hours. Stay at the house until then." I had said all right and hung up. I then went and packed up anything that I needed. I had two hours left afterwards, so I had packed up some pictures, or anythig that I could fit into bags that had belonged to my parents. I managed to pack up almost the entire house before my uncle arrived.

"It's nice to meet you, Deohgee. Now, let's get those bags I to the back of the truck and go get you something to eat. You look like you haven't ate anything with actual substance for months!" My Uncle Sasuke had exclaimed.

"I haven't. I wqs in the coma for six months. I even missed my ninth birthday." I remarked glumly. That was the end of the conversation.

We ate at Hometown Grill and Bar, where I had the best hamburger and fries I have had in my entire life. My Uncle Sasuke lived in Jamestown, New York at the time and I had lived in Syracuse, New York.


End file.
